La vie après la bataille ?
by Fastlight
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard vient tout juste de se terminer. Le monde magique panse ses blessures, et Hermione et ses amis doivent décider de leur avenir et faire face au choix de leur cœur. Plusieurs pairings cité, HG/MM essentiellement. Classé M au cas où.
1. Chapitre 1: Le lendemain de la bataille

Bonjour à tous !  
Cette fiction portera sur les événements qui suivent immédiatement la mort de Voldemort.  
Elle se déroulera sur plusieurs chapitres, que j'essaierai de poster, autant que possible, au moins une fois par semaine (je suis en études donc je ferai de mon mieux).  
J'ai déjà défini les couples, mais je vous laisse découvrir ;)  
Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais aller, mais ça mûrit!

Enjoy !

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling

Rating : T (des fois que ^^)

C'est ma première, soyez indulgent ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le lendemain de la Bataille**

** _Il s'adressa seulement à Dumbledore, cependant, choisissant ses mots avec un soin extrême. Tout épuisé qu'il fût, le regard brouillé par la fatigue, il lui fallait faire un dernier effort, chercher un dernier conseil._

 _-La chose qui étais cachée dans le Vif d'or, commença-t-il, je l'ai laissé par terre, dans la forêt. Je ne sais plus exactement où, mais je ne vais pas aller la rechercher. Vous êtes d'accord ?_

 _-Oui, mon cher Harry, répondit Dumbledore._

 _Dans les autres tableaux, les visages parurent perplexes, intrigués._

 _-C'est une décision sage et courageuse, approuva Dumbledore, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Quelqu'un d'autre sait-il où elle est tombée ?_

 _-Personne, assura Harry._

 _Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait._

 _-Mais je garderai le cadeau d'Ignotus, poursuivit Harry._

 _Dumbledore eut un sourire radieux._

 _-Bien sûr, Harry, la cape est à toi pour toujours jusqu'à ce que tu la lègue à quelqu'un !_

 _-Il y a également ceci._

 _Lorsque Harry montra la Baguette de Sureau, Ron et Hermione la contemplèrent avec une révérence que, même l'esprit embrouillé par le manque de sommeil, il n'aimait guère._

 _-Je n'en veux pas, dit-il._

 _-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Tu es dingue ?_

 _-Je sais qu'elle est puissante, reprit Harry d'un ton las. Mais j'étais plus heureux avec la mienne. Alors…_

 _Il fouilla dans la bourse accrochée à son cou et en sortit les deux morceaux de bois de houx, tout juste reliés par un mince filament de plume de phénix. Hermione disait qu'on ne pouvait pas la réparer, que les dégâts étaient trop importants. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que si cela ne marchait pas cette fois-ci, rien ne marcherait jamais._

 _Il posa la baguette brisée sur le bureau du directeur, la toucha avec l'extrémité de la Baguette de Sureau et dit :_

 _-_ Reparo _._

 _Sa baguette se reconstitua alors, et des étincelles rouges en jaillirent. Harry sut qu'il avait réussi. Il prit la baguette de houx à la plume de phénix et sentit une soudaine chaleur dans ses doigts comme si sa main et la baguette magique se réjouissaient d'être à nouveau réunies._

 _-Je vais remettre la Baguette de Sureau là où elle était, dit-il à Dumbledore qui le regardait avec une immense affection, une immense admiration. Elle peut bien y rester. Si je meurs de mort naturelle, comme Ignotus, son pouvoir sera brisé, n'est-ce pas ? Son dernier maître n'aura jamais été vaincu. Ce sera sa fin._

 _Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire._

 _-Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron._

 _Il y avait une légère trace de convoitise dans sa voix, tandis qu'il regardait la Baguette de Sureau._

 _-Je crois qu'Harry a raison, murmura Hermione._

 _-Cette baguette cause trop d'ennui pour ce qu'elle vaut, reprit Harry. Et très sincèrement – il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich là-bas -, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours._ **

Le portrait de Dumbledore appuya ses paroles d'un signe de tête. Harry se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de Ron et Hermione, traversa les couloirs et descendit les escaliers du château menant au parc de Poudlard sur lequel la nuit commençait à tomber. Le petit groupe prit ensuite la direction du dernier lieu de résidence de leur regretté directeur à la barbe argentée.

La tombe profanée par Jedusor ne semblait pas avoir subie d'autre dommage durant la bataille. La dépouille de Dumbledore reposait les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, le visage si paisible qu'on aurait pu le croire endormi. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants devant la tombe de marbre blanc, dans un silence respectueux. Enfin, Harry alla replacer la Baguette de Sureau entre les mains croisées de son ancien mentor, tandis qu'un murmure d'adieu était prononcé par Ron.

Quand ce fût fait, Harry et Ron se placèrent tous les deux légèrement en retrait tandis qu'Hermione réalisait des mouvements fluides avec sa baguette magique au-dessus de la tombe. Le couvercle se reforma en un seul morceau, et se remit à sa place initiale, scellant à nouveau la tombe du plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

Tous les survivants de la bataille dormirent au château. Les tables furent repoussées contre les murs et le professeur McGonagall fit apparaître assez de sac de couchage pour tout le monde. A l'instar du reste de la journée, personne n'avait tenu compte de la maison à laquelle il appartenait. Ils s'étaient tous mélangés, enseignants et élèves, parents et fantômes, centaures et elfes de maison.

Très tard dans la nuit le nouveau ministre de la magie par intérim, Kingsley Shackleblot, arriva à Poudlard.

-Bonsoir Mr. le Ministre, l'accueillit McGonagall en arrivant dans le Hall d'entrée, ayant été prévenue par l'un des fantômes.

Elle avait les traits fatigués et d'immenses cernes courraient sous ses yeux couleur émeraude. Une lueur éteinte dans son regard, trahissait qu'elle avait vu bien trop de morts en une seule journée.

-Bonsoir Minerva. Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Kingsley, demanda ce dernier. Après tout, nous nous connaissons bien et je ne fais qu'assurer l'intérim, ajouta Shackleblot de sa voix grave et posée.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que nous parlions au plus tôt de l'avenir de ce château et de ses élèves, annonça le ministre. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait réunir vos collègues dans le bureau du directeur le plus rapidement possible ?

-Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix sèche. Nous sommes tous épuisés physiquement et moralement.

C'était un euphémisme. Aucun des combattants n'avaient fermé les yeux depuis moins de 36h, les professeurs ayant été extrêmement sollicité après la bataille pour fouiller le château à la recherche des corps des défenseurs tombés au combat.

-Non professeur. Je suis désolé, dit l'Auror une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, ça ne peut pas attendre. Je suis débordé et il faut absolument que cette discussion soit réglée ce soir, pour le bien des élèves.

-Très bien, soupira la directrice adjointe. Retrouvez-moi dans le bureau dans dix minutes.

Sur-ce, elle tourna les talons et partie à la recherche de ses collègues.

Douze minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau que Rogue avait occupé toute l'année en tant que directeur se referma sur le dernier professeur attendu, Hagrid, qui murmura un « excusez-moi du retard » d'un ton bourru. Le corps professoral n'était pas complet et ceux qui étaient présent avaient clairement connu des jours meilleurs. Tous arboraient une collection diverse de blessures, plus ou moins graves malgré les premiers soins que leur avaient prodigués Madame Pomfresh. Il manquait à l'appel les professeurs Slughorn, Trelawney et Firenze, tous les trois très sérieusement touchés pendant la bataille. Les présents s'étaient disposés en arc de cercle autour du bureau directorial, celui-ci noyé sous un désordre de paperasse. Les portraits des anciens directeurs étaient calmes et observaient avec attention ce qui allait suivre.

Le professeur McGonagall fit signe à Shackleblot qu'ils étaient au complet, et celui-ci prit la parole :

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire un immense merci. Ce fut un honneur d'avoir combattu à vos côtés pour défendre Poudlard. Le mage noir connu sous le nom de Voldemort n'est plus grâce à Mr. Potter, mais nous avons tous payés un prix terrible pour cette victoire.

Il fit une pause : un voile de tristesse s'était abattu sur les visages en face de lui à l'évocation du « prix » en question, des proches qu'ils ont perdus tout au long de cette guerre.

-Cependant, grâce à vous et tous ceux qui se sont battus cette nuit, la guerre est finie, et les élèves évacués sont tous sains et saufs, annonça le ministre. Ils sont actuellement dans les locaux du ministère, en attendant de pouvoir retrouver leur famille.

Un murmure de soulagement parcouru les enseignants et les portraits.

-Un hommage nationale sera rendu dans cinq jours à tous ceux qui sont tombés au combat la nuit dernière, continua l'Auror, et le ministère se chargera de rapatrier les corps auprès des familles. Je propose qu'un monument à leur mémoire soit construit dans le parc du château.

-Ce ne serait que justice, déclara Chourave, qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment accepté la mort de Cedric Diggpry trois ans plus tôt, alors voir autant de morts parmi les élèves restés pour combattre l'avait anéanti.

-Il le faut en effet, ajouta Flitwick, qui de son côté avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de 20 ans en une seule nuit.

Tous les autres approuvèrent, d'un murmure ou d'un hochement de tête. Le cœur de Kingsley se serra. Il avait beau s'être préparé, personne ne pouvait rester de marbre devant la douleur qu'il lisait dans les yeux des personne rassemblées devant lui. Néanmoins, il se devait de rester le plus détaché possible afin de mener à bien la mission qui l'avait conduite ici, et parce que c'était son devoir.

-Bien. Maintenant que les points douloureux ont été réglés, je crois qu'il est temps d'aborder l'avenir de Poudlard, dit le Ministre de la Magie avec un sourire qu'il voulait encourageant.

* * *

 _Ça vous plait pour l'instant ? ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à mettre une review. Je pourrai faire mieux avec._


	2. Chapitre 2: Le secret du directeur

Suite de cette fiction, courage pour cette rentrée de la nouvelle année. Quelques modifications ont été faites.

Un grand merci à une revieweuse anonyme. J'ai bien pris note de tes conseils, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.  
J'ai également trouvé une béta-lectrice ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Le secret du directeur**

Le calme revint dans le bureau circulaire, qui a vu passer tous les directeurs de Poudlard depuis la création de l'école. Les instruments bizarres de Dumbledore étaient toujours sur les étagères à prendre la poussière. Comme si Severus Rogue qui lui avait succédé pensait lui-même être un imposteur, et n'avait pas osé s'installer vraiment. Même le perchoir de Fumseck n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

-Tout d'abord, lâcha Shackleblot, je pense qu'il serait préférable de désigner la nouvelle direction de Poudlard. Cela rendra la tâche plus facile. Je sais qu'en temps normale cette décision doit être voté par le conseil d'établissement, mais les circonstances actuelles sont tout sauf normale. Aussi je prends la responsabilité de passer outre le conseil, et de laisser au corps enseignant cette décision.

À cette annonce, les professeurs semblèrent se ressaisirent et la tristesse fut mise entre parenthèses. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la sorcière de grande taille aux cheveux noirs de jais enserrés dans un chignon, au visage strict et à la robe émeraude, assortie à ses yeux. Il y eu quelques instants de silence durant lesquels cette dernière lutta pour résister à l'envie subite de regarder derrière elle, et soutint tant bien que mal les nombreux regards posés sur elle. Ce fut le professeur Chourave qui brisa le silence :

-Il me semble que la direction de Poudlard vous revient de droit, Minerva, dit-elle d'une petite voix emprunte d'une forte conviction.

-Vous avez été longtemps le bras droit d'Albus, et personne n'est plus qualifié que vous pour occuper ce poste, surenchérit le professeur d'enchantement de sa voix flutée.

-Eh bien… commença McGonagall

-Je sais que vous pouvez le faire professeur, insista Hagrid avec une fierté non dissimulée dans la voix.

Minerva sentit le rouge lui monter au joues mais s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Bien sûr, elle s'était toujours doutée qu'elle succèderait à Dumbledore à la tête du collège, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le faire dans ces conditions et aussi précipitamment. Cependant elle fut touchée par les compliments de ses collègues qui lui allaient droit au cœur. Un bref coup d'œil vers le nouveau ministre lui appris qu'elle avait également son soutien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration durant laquelle elle tordit le cou à son anxiété, en se rappelant qu'après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que durant la période où Dolores Ombrage était à Poudlard et qu'elle avait dû remplacer Dumbledore au pied levé en ayant cette harpie en permanence dans ses jambes.

-Très bien, commença calmement l'écossaise, j'accepte la direction de cette école…

Soulagés, ses collègues applaudirent de bon cœur, ravies de savoir l'école entre des mains compétentes.

-…mais je compte sur vous Filius pour me prêter main forte !, acheva la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres en regardant le minuscule professeur d'enchantement.

-Mais bien sûr, affirma-t-il souriant à son tour, vous pouvez compter sur moi comme adjoint.

Le ministre intérimaire félicita également McGonagall, et la réunion s'orienta sur l'état du château. Divers murs s'étaient effondrés dont celui de la grande salle, la moitié du Hall, deux cours extérieurs et d'autres à l'intérieur du château. La tour Nord et la tour d'Astronomie étaient en Ruine laissant au total les deux tiers de l'immense édifice encore debout. Il était impératif de le restaurer le plus rapidement possible afin qu'il puisse accueillir les élèves dès septembre pour une nouvelle rentrée. Shackleblot sollicita l'aide des professeurs, qui répondirent tous par l'affirmative, et ajouta qu'ils seraient bien entendu, aidés par le ministère.

Ce n'est que peu de temps avant l'aube que le bureau de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard se vida, cette dernière prenant sobrement congé du ministre. Le sujet délicat des examens de fins d'année des élèves, et tout particulièrement ceux des cinquièmes et des septièmes années qui devaient respectivement passer leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICS, fut abordé et il provoqua plusieurs crises de nerfs de la part des enseignants et du ministre, avant qu'une solution acceptable par les deux parties ne soit enfin trouvée. Car il était bien évident aux yeux des professeurs, et surtout de McGonagall, que la scolarité des élèves se devait d'être perturbée le moins possible par les évènements, et que les examens devaient donc être maintenus coûte que coûte.

Lorsque la porte du bureau se fut refermé sur le dernier enseignant, Minerva McGonagall poussa un soupir de soulagement. Décidément, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elle se dit que le poste de ministre semblait aller comme un gant à Kingsley, et que pour une fois peut être, les rapports entre l'école et le ministère ne seraient pas tendus comme ces dernières années. Mais bon sang comme elle avait eu envie de l'étrangler lorsqu'il avait seulement envisagé de ne pas faire passer d'examens cette année ! Heureusement, Filius, Pomona et les autres avaient fait front derrière elle, et ils avaient finalement eu gains de cause. Ça ne va pas le tuer de trouver une ou deux grandes salles de libres au ministère qu'on puisse exceptionnellement utiliser pour ça. Et tant pis si une invasion d'élèves les dérange !

Forte de cette victoire, elle étouffa un bâillement en rêvant de son lit et alla, s'effondrer plus que s'assoir, dans le fauteuil situé derrière le bureau réservé au dirigeant de l'école en tant que nouvelle directrice officielle du collège Poudlard, avec l'illusion qu'elle était en état de mettre de l'ordre dans la paperasse. C'est alors qu'un immense frisson la parcouru, prenant naissance très bas dans son dos et remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour venir mourir dans les terminaisons nerveuses situées sur son front. Elle senti comme une conscience étrangère à la lisière de son esprit.

À présent parfaitement réveillée et intriguée, McGonagall ferma les yeux et tenta de toucher cette conscience avec son esprit. Elle finit par réussir au bout de la quatrième tentative, et fut aussitôt assailli d'une multitude de sensations diverses : la chaleur d'un feu de cheminé, la respiration calme d'élèves dormant dans leur dortoir, les courants d'airs froids parcourant les couloirs, la sensation d'un pied sur une marche, l'odeur des plantes dans les serres… Autant de sensations qui lui étaient étrangères et que le professeur ne comprenait pas. Par réflexes, elle rétracta ses défenses mentales, puis très prudemment, se rapprocha à nouveau de cette bulle de conscience, restant d'abord en surface, puis y pénétrant petit à petit. Les sensations arrivèrent une par une, et elle put cette fois-ci les identifier avant de recevoir la suivante. La directrice prit alors conscience que le château était vivant, et qu'il avait une conscience propre à laquelle elle pouvait avoir accès. Minerva refit plusieurs essais en essayant cette fois de se focaliser sur les auras magiques des individus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle finit par y parvenir, arrivant de plus en plus à les identifier et à les localiser précisément dans le château (par exemple elle reconnut Nick-quasi-sans-tête errant près de la tout Gryffondor). Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une vision, mais plutôt une sensation comme si le château tout entier était une extension de son corps, sur laquelle elle pouvait momentanément se concentrer pour ressentir un individu et/ou un lieu. La directrice de Gryffondor se coupa de la conscience de Poudlard. Toujours les yeux fermés, un mince sourire s'étira sur son visage : elle comprenait enfin comment Dumbledore s'y prenait pour être au courant de tout ce qui se passait au sein de l'école, et apprécia le nouveau privilège que faisait le château à sa nouvelle directrice.

Remettant à demain les responsabilités auxquelles elle devrait bientôt faire face, McGonagall se leva et sortit de son bureau dans le but de regagner la Grande Salle pour aller dormir, sans même jeter un regard pour la porte menant vers ses nouveaux appartements privés. Même elle, la sévère professeur qui ne se laisse jamais impressionner, la femme de fort caractère, directrice de la maison réputée pour son courage, ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant dormir éloignée des autres survivants cette nuit-là.

Les jours suivant étaient mitigés. À Poudlard, ceux qui ont survécu aux combats sont retournés dans leur foyer pour la plupart, mais certain comme Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de rester sur place jusqu'aux funérailles (annoncées le lendemain de la réunion en une de la gazette du sorcier), et participèrent à la restauration du château, avec les professeurs et des employés du ministère. Tous avaient dans la tête les souvenir du jour de la Bataille. Ron s'était muré dans un silence absent douloureux à supporter pour son entourage, hanté par la mort de Fred, dont personne n'arrivait à le faire sortir, pas même Hermione. Ginny semblait toujours avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle aussi pleurant la disparition de son frère aîné, Harry voyait flotter devant ses yeux le visage des chacun de ses amis qui avaient donné leur vie pour lui ce soir-là, et Hermione tentait de faire le vide dans sa tête en s'investissant corps et âme dans les travaux du château, au point de ne plus penser. Aucun des quatre n'avait encore pris pleinement conscience que le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était mort, et que la guerre qu'ils avaient menée pendant la plus grande partie de leur vie était finie. Les cuisines n'ayant pas été touchées, à part les portes, et les sorciers présents étant for peu nombreux, les elfes de maison se surpassèrent pour tenter de remonter le moral des habitants du château.

* * *

-Je reconnais cette tarte à la mélasse, dit Ron à ses amis en sortant d'un mutisme de 4 jours.

Ils étaient attablés dans la Grande Salle pour le diner, la veille des funérailles. Une seule table était dressée au centre. Harry, Hermione et Ginny sortirent de leur torpeur et tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers lui.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry les yeux ronds.

-Je suis sûr que c'est Kreattur qui l'a faite, continua le rouquin, en détaillant la part de tarte à moitié mangée qu'il avait à la main.

-Tu… euh… tu vas bien Ron ? demanda timidement Hermione.

-Je… je crois, répondit ce dernier.

Il leva la tête vers eux et vit les regards soucieux, que ses amis et sa sœur portaient sur lui. C'est à ce moment-là que Ron prit la pleine mesure de l'état dans lequel il avait été pendant ces derniers jours d'absence, et eu honte de lui-même, car en un sens, il avait les abandonnés dans un moment difficile.

-Écoutez… je suis vraiment désolé pour ces derniers jours s'excusa-t-il, le regard désolé.

Ginny, qui était assise à côté de lui le pris dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'elle le comprenait, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser et que la situation était dure pour elle aussi. Hermione lui sourit et l'assura qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins dans le même état d'esprit, bien que chacun affiche un masque différent.

-En tout cas, je suis content de te revoir parmi nous, je n'y croyais plus, dit Harry avec un immense sourire. Faudra que je pense à récompenser Kreattur pour sa tarte à la mélasse « miracle » !

La sœur de Ron le lâcha et eu un petit regard d'incompréhension. N'ayant connu que le Kreattur de quand Sirius était vivant, elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer faire de la cuisine, et encore moins faire quelque chose de bon !

-Et pour son soutien contre les mangemorts, ajouta Hermione avec une fierté qui fit s'agrandir un peu plus les yeux de la rousse.

-Euh… on parle bien du même Kreattur ? demanda Ginny dubitative.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec un sourire, et entreprirent de lui raconter la métamorphose de l'elfe de maison. Comment du jour au lendemain, il était devenu agréable à vivre après que Harry lui eut donné le faux médaillon récupéré dans la grotte avec Dumbledore, qui s'avérait appartenir à Regulus, le frère de Sirius. Et la promesse qu'ils lui firent de réaliser les dernières volontés de Regulus, à savoir détruire le médaillon de Serpentard dont le vol au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a couté la vie.

-Qui aurait pu croire que cet elfe cuisinait aussi bien, soupira Ron en se léchant les doigts, le reste de sa part de de tarte engloutie.

-Sans oublier qu'il a participé aux combats dans le château ! s'exclama Hermione.

Le quatuor évoqua la charge des elfes de maison dirigé par Kreattur, après que les portes de la cuisine aient explosé, et ils sourirent à ce souvenir.

-C'était presque aussi drôle que McGonagall quand elle est passés à côté de nous avec son armée, fit Ron en riant à ce souvenir.

Maintenant que le danger était passé, les scènes les plus surréalistes leurs revenaient en mémoire, et le trio de toujours se fit un plaisir de raconter cette dernière à Ginny.

 _-_ Duro ! _s'exclama Hermione en pointant sa baguette._

 _Deux craquement sonores, à donner la nausée, retentirent derrière la tapisserie qui s'était changée en pierre et contre laquelle leurs poursuivants venaient de s'écraser._

 _-Écartez-vous ! hurla Ron._

 _Harry, Hermione et lui s'aplatirent dans l'embrasure d'une porte tandis qu'une horde de pupitres au galop fonçait devant eux, menée à la baguette par le professeur McGonagall qui courait à toutes jambes et ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de leur présence. Ses cheveux défaits étaient tombés sur ses épaules et elle avait une entaille sur la joue._

 _Lorsqu'elle tourna l'angle du mur, ils l'entendirent crier :_

 _-CHARGEZ !_

Ils rirent de bon cœur et la tension des derniers jours sembla se relâcher au fur et à mesure de anecdotes amusante, autant racontées par Harry, Ron et Hermione sur leur périple, que Ginny sur l'année écoulée à Poudlard avec la compagnie plus que désagréable des frère et sœur Carrow. La conversation dériva sur la restauration de leur école et ils discutèrent des différents endroits où ils avaient été affectés durant les quelques jours de travaux.

-J'ai été affecté aux cachots. Non mais tu le crois ? s'indigna Ron. J'ai même dû raccommoder la salle commune de ces fichus Serpentard.

-Je dois reconnaitre que ce n'est pas terrible, acquiesça sa sœur, surtout avec ce que nous ont fait subir Rogue puis les Carrow là-bas. Moi j'étais au niveau de la Tour d'Astronomie en ruine avec Sinistra. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle a fait s'écrouler un pan de mur sur ma tête par inadvertance avec un sort trop puissant.

Harry eu immédiatement un regard inquiet et essaya d'inspecter Ginny qui le repoussa gentiment :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas très grave, et Pomfresh m'a rafistolé, tout en passant un sacré savon à la prof. Et vous deux ? demanda-t-elle à sa meilleur amie et Harry.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai accompagné Chourave aux serres pour tenter de voir ce qui pouvait être sauvé, commença Hermione un peu gênée, et… elle a fondu en larme en voyant le résultat.

Hermione se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à ce souvenir : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ses professeurs craquer, et encore moins pleurer à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

-Aïe, c'est si terrible que ça ? s'enquit Ron.

-On n'a pu sauver qu'une quinzaine d'espèces différentes sur les trois cents que contenaient les serres. Et aucunes de la numéro 5…

-Effectivement, ça ne fait pas beaucoup, cautionna le rouquin, mais je ne regrette pas vraiment les tentaculas vénéneuses que cette serre contenait, un souvenir quelque peu désagréable impliquant un tentacule autour de son cou se rappelant à sa mémoire… Et toi Harry, ta journée ?

-Pas grand-chose à en dire. J'ai été affecté au mur de la Grande Salle avec les employés du ministère et tout s'est bien passé, assura le Survivant en désignant le mur de la pièce donnant sur l'extérieur en un seul morceau.

-C'est bien que cela ait été fait avant demain, réagit Hermione, je pense que les gens se regrouperont ici avant et après l'enterrement, et c'est mieux si la salle est un seul morceau.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête, l'évocation de l'évènement du lendemain ayant quelque peu douchée leur bonne humeur. Du coup, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers le dortoir de Gryffondor, remit en fonction la veille comme celui des autres maisons. Hermione songeait que sa nouvelle directrice devait avoir un travail monstre ces derniers jours, et elle s'inquiétait un peu pour la santé de son mentor. En partant, elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et croisa le regard vert émeraude de McGonagall. Cette dernière semblait l'observée et fit immédiatement à le jeune fille un sourire discret qu'Hermione lui rendit avant de tourner les talons. Sur le chemin, le groupa discuta des souvenirs du château qu'ils utilisaient durant les travaux, et plus particulièrement de leurs impressions quand ils y sont entrés pour la première fois il y a sept ans. Ils se couchèrent, tentant d'oublier les évènements de la journée qui auraient lieu le lendemain.

Ces quatre derniers jours n'avaient pas non-plus épargnés la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Elle courait du matin au soir, se levant un peu avant l'aurore et se couchant bien après que le soleil ait disparu derrière l'horizon, ayant en charge de superviser l'évolution de la remise en état du château, de trier et de traiter la montagne de courrier quotidienne, faire des aller-retour au ministère pour y déposer des comptes-rendus sur l'avancement des travaux et réclamer des matériaux supplémentaires pour le chantier, et préparer les funérailles nationales rendus à ceux qui sont mort durant la Bataille de Poudlard, qui auraient lieu le lendemain au sein de l'école. Elle manquait de sommeil et ça se voyait.

Durant le diner, elle ne prêta pas attention à grand-chose, même pas son assiette, tant ses paupières lui semblait lourdes, quand elle entendit soudain un son qui lui fit relever la tête. Au bout de la table, elle vit Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny rire franchement. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce son… Si longtemps qu'elle l'avait presque oublié. Entre Rogue et les Carrow, les élèves n'avaient pas beaucoup rit cette année. La douce mélodie du rire de ses élèves remplaçant les visages tristes qu'ils affichaient jusque-là lui mit du baume au cœur et un sourire sur le visage. McGonagall prit conscience qu'elle était prisonnière du stress de sa nouvelle fonction depuis plusieurs jours, et qu'elle n'avait pas pris assez de temps pour s'occuper d'elle et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées afin d'aller de l'avant. Elle regarda le groupe quitter la table et croisa les yeux noisettes d'Hermione. L'écossaise avait été tellement heureuse de la retrouver en vie quelques jours auparavant. Pendant plusieurs mois elle s'était rongée les sangs en imaginant les pires scénarios possibles pour le trio. Elle ne l'avouera sans doute jamais mais, ses élèves lui avaient manqué. En particulier la brillante jeune sorcière, dont la soif de connaissance semblait insatiable, lui rappelant ses propres années à Poudlard 40 ans plus tôt. Minerva lut de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Ne voulant pas montrer un quelconque état de faiblesse, elle s'empressa de lui sourire et reçu une réponse identique de la Gryffondor avant de s'en aller. L'animagus la regarda partir et décida de se coucher tôt également, et se dirigea vers ses anciens appartements peu de temps après que le quatuor de Gryffondor soit parti. Elle emménagera dans les nouveaux quand elle aura un peu de temps pour elle. Mais ça ne semblait pas être pour tout de suite quand elle pensa à la journée de demain et à tout le travail qui lui restait à faire, rien que pour remettre un état son école. _Bon, ça suffit, se dit-elle, j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Pour ce soir, que le ministre se débrouille sans moi, ça ne va pas le tuer, alors que mon manque de sommeil, moi, oui._ Après avoir atteint ses appartements, la directrice de changea, passa rapidement par la salle de bain, se dirigea ver sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle dormait déjà avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller, terrassée par la fatigue.

* * *

Aurora Sinistra: Professeur d'Astronomie

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, afin de pouvoir vous présenter mieux la prochaine fois ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : Funérailles et sentiments

Bonjour à tous

Je dois vous avouer que ma vie file à une vitesse folle et comme vous l'aurez remarqué, cette histoire ne sera pas mise à jour très souvent.  
Mais je l'écrirai jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive, même si je dois y passer cinq ans.

Merci pour votre patience. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci à **Mycetina** , ma nouvelle béta-lectrice. Je t'adore.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Funérailles et sentiments**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque la cérémonie débuta. Elle se tenait sur les rives du Lac Noir, là où venait mourir la lisière de la forêt interdite. Le terrain était noir de monde. On avait l'impression que toute la Grande Bretagne s'était donnée rendez-vous dans le parc de Poudlard. Ce qui était en un sens le cas. Tous portaient des vêtements sombres. Le ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shackleblot, était chargé de présider la cérémonie. Composant la foule, on pouvait voir les élèves de Poudlard revenus spécialement, les enseignants, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, un détachement d'Aurors, des employés du ministère, les familles des victimes dont la mémoire était honorée ce jour, et des gens venus des quatre coins du pays pour apporter leur soutien après la défaite de Voldemort. Un œil alerte pouvait également repérer la présence d'elfes de maison disséminés parmi les humains, de centaures restés à l'abri du couvert des arbres et de membres du peuple de l'eau à la surface du lac.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis au premier rang, sur le côté gauche de l'allée centrale menant à l'estrade. Leur visage était fermé et ils tentaient de garder le contrôle de leurs émotions en évitant au maximum de regarder les cercueils alignés les uns à côtés des autres derrière l'estrade. À l'intérieur reposaient les corps de tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie pendant l'Ultime bataille. Hermione était dans un état second, le regard vide, les sens engourdis ne pouvant faire face à la réalité de la perte de tant d'êtres chers. De l'autre côté de l'allée siégeaient les professeurs et la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière affichait un visage impassible, mais ses yeux trahissaient le chagrin intérieur qui la consumait chaque fois que son regard se portait sur la rangée de cercueils. Ils avaient été ses élèves pour la majorité d'entre eux à un moment de leur vie, et en tant que tels, elle avait eu de l'affection pour chacun d'entre eux.

Décidant qu'il était l'heure et qu'il n'y avait plus personne à attendre, le ministre se mit en mouvement et remonta l'allée centrale pour prendre place sur l'estrade face à la foule. Il sortit sa baguette, la tint contre sa gorge et murmura « _Sonorus_ », avant de la ranger dans sa robe.

-"Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage à ceux qui ont combattu ici le plus grand mage noir que notre monde ait connu jusqu'à ce jour, et qui ont malheureusement perdu la vie dans cet ultime affrontement", débuta le ministre, dont la voix magiquement amplifiée pouvait être entendue dans tout le parc. "Grâce à eux et à leur sacrifice, Voldemort a pu être défait par notre jeune héros national, le garçon qui a survécu. Je veux bien sûr parler de Harry Potter", continua Kingsley, portant son regard sur Harry et lui adressant un signe de tête empreint d'un profond respect.

Il poursuivit son discours en décrivant brièvement le déroulement de la bataille et comment chacun des disparus avait trouvé la mort, louant le courage et la force de caractère dont chacun a fait preuve cette nuit-là. Il ramena sa voix à la normale avec un _« Surdinam »_ et il y eu une minute de silence à la fin de son discours que rien ne vint troubler hormis de légers sanglots.

Ce fut ensuite Harry qui monta sur l'estrade. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire un discours devant un tel rassemblement alors qu'il se sentait coupable au-delà des mots pour la mort de chacun de ceux honorés aujourd'hui. Mais parce qu'ils étaient morts à ses côtés, ses amis, sa famille d'adoption, il se devait de leur rendre hommage. Il parla de chacun, racontant comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et, s'il en avait, une anecdote amusante. Il garda Fred et Remus pour la fin, ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes contenues de couler enfin.

Les larmes coulaient également sur les joues d'Hermione alors qu'une foule de souvenirs dansait devant ses yeux. Comment les jumeaux l'avaient accueillie à la table des Gryffondor lors de la répartition, le visage espiègle de Fred quand elle leur avait passé un savon sur l'utilisation de premières années comme cobayes de leurs boîtes à Flemme (oui, même si les jumeaux les payaient pour ça !), et bien d'autres encore. L'image d'un magnifique feu d'artifice en forme de Dragon, explosant au visage de Dolores Ombrage pendant sa 5ème année s'imposa soudainement à sa mémoire, et les coins de ses lèvres se contractèrent légèrement.

Non loin de là, d'autres souvenirs tournaient dans la mémoire de la Directrice. Elle revoyait un jeune Remus âgé de onze ans arriver à l'école, complètement introverti, se lier d'amitié avec Sirius Black et James Potter, et plus tard Peter Pettigrow, pour devenir Les Maraudeurs. Leurs années à l'école n'avaient pas été de tout repos et ils étaient responsables de l'apparition précoce de sa ride du lion, ne comptant plus le nombre de retenus qu'ils ont pu récolter pour leurs farces. Malgré tout, elle les avait beaucoup aimés et bien qu'elle ait ressentit un pincement au cœur de les voir partir (non pas qu'elle ait montré quoi que ce soit bien sûr !), ce fut aussi un immense soulagement. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Fred et Georges Weasley. Si elle ne savait pas qu'il s'était écoulé neuf années entre le départ des Maraudeurs et l'arrivée des jumeaux, elle jurerait que ces derniers leur avaient disputé sciemment le trophée du plus grand chambardement de Poudlard. Forte de sa première expérience, elle était restée en retrait et avait laissée Rusard s'arracher les cheveux sur leur cas. _« Heureusement qu'ils étaient là quand Ombrage a fait des sienne. Je n'aurais jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps sans le plaisir d'entendre les cris de colère qu'ils ont arrachés à cette harpie ! »_ , pensa-t-elle doucement.

A ce souvenir, les larmes perlèrent à ses paupières mais le Professeur McGonagall refusa de les laisser tomber et fit de son mieux pour rester stoïque, convaincue que Fred aurait préféré les voir tous rire que pleurer. Du coin de l'œil, elle capta le visage de son élève préférée et les traînées humides sur ses joues. Normalement, elle avait bien fait attention tout au long de sa carrière à ne pas faire de différence entre les étudiants et à éviter tout favoritisme, la conduisant à prendre autant de point de sa propre maison que n'importe quelle autre. Ce qui lui avait valu d'ailleurs sa réputation d'être le professeur le plus sévère et intransigeant de Poudlard, mais également le plus juste et équitable. Malgré ça, elle avait échoué à deux reprises. Deux fois un étudiant avait réussi à se faufiler dans son cœur plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait dû. La première fois c'était il y a trente-cinq ans. Une jeune fille issue d'une famille sang-purs intégriste était arrivée en première année mais elle ne présentait pas les caractéristiques typiques des enfants issus de ce genre de famille, à l'inverse de Draco Malfoy, si ce n'est qu'elle fut aussi répartie à Serpentard. L'élève était travailleuse et douée et la relation avait grandi sur les sept années d'étude de l'étudiante. Malheureusement, elle fut endoctrinée par son entourage et a rejoint Voldemort après son mariage arrangé. Minerva avait vu son élève s'éloigner mais n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Deux an après son diplôme, leur route s'était à nouveau croisée, cette fois-ci en tant qu'ennemis. Tout ce qui avait pu exister se termina dans un duel sanglant d'où le Professeur McGonagall ne ressortit pas indemne. La deuxième était Miss Granger qui avait été au-delà de toutes ses espérances humaines et académiques. Elle était d'autant plus chère dans le cœur de Minerva qu'Hermione avait réussi à abattre la forteresse qui entourait son cœur depuis presque trente ans. Cependant, ses aventures avec Potter et Weasley lui avaient causés des inquiétudes plus souvent au cours des quelques années de la jeune fille à Poudlard que durant tout le reste de sa carrière d'enseignante. Car même si Minerva McGonagall ne l'avouerait jamais, elle s'était vraiment attachée à la brillante étudiante dès son arrivée à l'école, si différente de ses pairs, accentuant encore à l'égard d'Hermione son instinct protecteur déjà présent pour tous les élèves sous sa responsabilité, bien que plus fort pour les petits de sa maison. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il fallait mieux éviter contrarier le professeur de Métamorphose si on ne voulait pas être exposé à son terrible tempérament Ecossais. Mais si vous menaciez ses étudiants, son humeur serait au-delà de tout contrôle et elle les défendrait avec la rage et le courage d'un Lion. Dans le cas d'Hermione, elle donnerait sa vie.

Minerva ne savait pas à quel moment l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour la Gryffondor s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus fort et de potentiellement inconvenant de sa part. Mais elle s'en était rendue compte pendant la quatrième année de son élève, lors du bal de Noël organisé à l'occasion du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Le professeur était en train de superviser le regroupement des étudiants devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle quand elle l'avait aperçue. Son regard était tombé sur Hermione Granger dans une robe bleue pervenche magnifiquement bien coupée tombant jusqu'au sol, soulignant les courbes en développement mais déjà bien présentes de la jeune fille, offrant un décolleté profond et généreux bien que décent, complété par une fente sur le côté gauche qui remontait jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. La bouche du professeur McGonagall était devenue très sèche et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler de bas en haut chaque partie de l'objet de sa vision, notant d'abord les jambes fines et toniques, les hanches bien dessinées, le ventre plat et tonique, les belles courbures des sein (au moins du C) pour remonter sur les cheveux habituellement touffus, ici lisses et remontés élégamment sur la nuque avec deux mèches à l'anglaise encadrant un visage timide mais souriant. _« Une déesse ! »_ était la première pensée de Minerva. Elle était restée un temps bouche ouverte à contempler la sublime vue d'Hermione descendant les escaliers. Ce fut l'entrée dans son champ de vision de Victor Krum pour accueillir sa cavalière qui la sortit de sa rêverie, lui procurant un sentiment fulgurant de jalousie. _« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! C'est juste Miss Granger, ne reste pas comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Oui elle est magnifique dans cette robe, mais il n'y a aucun besoin de réagir comme ça ! »_ , s'était tancée intérieurement McGonagall. Elle avait remis son masque de professeur en espérant que personne n'avait remarqué son moment d'absence. Mais elle ne savait pas que cet épisode n'avait pas échappé aux yeux bleus perçant de son ami de toujours qui avait souri intérieurement à la scène, se promettant de surveiller ça.

Minerva avait passé le reste de la soirée dans ses pensées, à moitié dansant, à moitié surveillant ses élèves, tentant d'analyser la tourmente intérieure qui l'habitait, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus, du moins pas sans se voiler la face. C'était quand elle avait appris l'escapade au ministère d'Hermione et ses amis, étant elle-même à l'hôpital, que Minerva avait regardé en face ses sentiments et les avait acceptés, se rendant compte que la vie est trop courte pour en plus se raconter des mensonges. Bien entendu, elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne jamais rien en montrer, il serait complètement inconcevable qu'elle puisse permettre une telle relation entre un professeur et un élève, sans compter son âge et le fait que Miss Granger aimait probablement les garçons, comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge. Minerva ne pouvait nier que la vision de son élève favorite embrassant Mr Weasley pendant la bataille lui avait brisé le cœur, mais elle savait que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, alors elle avait douloureusement collé un sourire sur son visage, se reprochant sa stupide jalousie déplacée.

Les pensées de la Directrice de Poudlard furent interrompues par les applaudissements accompagnant la fin du discours de Harry, qu'elle n'avait suivi qu'à moitié. Ce fut bientôt son tour de prendre le dernier tour de parole. Alors qu'elle s'installait sur l'estrade, son regard croisa celui embué de larmes d'Hermione et l'Ecossaise sut qu'elle devait rester forte car elle avait l'étrange impression que sa jeune protégée en avait besoin et qu'elle craquerait complètement dans le cas contraire.

Quand Hermione croisa le regard du Professeur McGonagall, elle ressenti un calme étrange s'installer au fond d'elle-même. Elle put reprendre progressivement le contrôle de ses nerfs au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait la voix familière de la Directrice, rendant hommage aux disparus et au courage qui avait été déployer il y a cinq jours. Le Professeur exprimait aussi ses regrets que de si jeunes personnes aient dû porter un tel fardeau qu'est la guerre et en payer le prix.

La jeune Gryffondor était dans un état second : elle ne voulait rien de plus que de vider la tête, et elle profitait de l'effet apaisant que la voix de la fière Écossaise avait toujours eut sur elle, dans une sorte de transe. Le discours prit fin trop vite à son goût, déclenchant de forts applaudissements qui la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle vit les yeux brillant de la Directrice, les larmes menaçant de tomber, mais Hermione su d'instinct que cela ne se produirait pas. Du moins, pas en public. A la place, elle observa l'Écossaise se retourner, sortir sa baguette et d'un large geste graver dans le couvercle de chaque cercueil le blason de Poudlard. Un deuxième mouvement de sa baguette fit apparaître un monolithe en marbre blanc non loin de la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. On pouvait voir gravé dessus le nom de chaque personne ayant perdu la vie au cours de la Bataille, avec à côté ses dates de naissances et de mort, et le nom de la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient, qu'ils soient étudiants, centaures, elfes de maisons ou anciens diplômés. Il y eu le bruit caractéristique de plusieurs arcs relâchant brusquement la pression de leur corde, et une volée de flèches passa loin au-dessus de la foule et se perdit dans le lac. C'était le dernier hommage des centaures.

Ce fut comme si un signal avait été lancé. La foule se leva et commença à s'éparpiller. Les familles se regroupèrent autour des cercueils afin de se recueillir en privé avant de le ramener chez eux, aidées pour cela par divers agents du ministère, tandis que d'autre s'occupaient de guider les gens présents vers la Grande Salle du Château ou le point de Transplanage situé à l'extérieur de Poudlard, selon la volonté et la capacité des gens à rester après l'événement.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny marchaient silencieusement vers le château, après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à se recueillir sur le cercueil de Fred avec la famille Weasley, et ceux de Tonks et Lupin avec Andromeda et bébé Teddy. Harry et Ginny, les mains jointes, marchaient légèrement devant les deux autres. Ils ne parlaient pas mais les mots étaient inutiles, chacun puisant en l'autre du réconfort. Un peu en arrière, Ron jetait des coup d'œil à Hermione ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire. Il mourait d'envie de faire quelque chose de similaire mais il ne savait pas si cela serait bien reçu de la part d'Hermione. Certes, elle l'avait embrassé pendant la Bataille, juste après qu'il ait suggéré d'évacuer les elfes de maison car il aurait été scandaleux que les humains les forcent à se battre pour eux. Au final, les elfes s'étaient battus quand même de leur plein grès, leurs attaques conduites par nul autre que Kreattur. Mais depuis, Hermione s'était tenu à distance de lui, agissant avec lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne savait pas très bien lui-même ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son amie, mais il ne pouvait nier que l'idée d'être en couple avec elle avait déjà traversée son esprit et qu'il se sentait plutôt bien avec.

De son côté, Hermione était bien consciente des regards en coin que lui jetait Ron, mais elle agissait comme si elle ne les voyait pas, faisant mine d'être trop absorbée par ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, et qu'elle était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Ron était revenu vers eux pendant leur fuite. Elle-même avait beaucoup d'affection pour Ron, après tout il était, avec Harry, son meilleur ami. Hermione n'avait jamais pensé à lui autrement et ne le ferait probablement jamais : ils étaient trop différents.

Oui, elle l'avait embrassé pendant la bataille dans la folie de l'instant, parce que pour une fois, il n'avait pas été le butor insensible dont elle avait l'habitude et avant même de le réaliser, sous la pression du stress et de la bataille imminente, Hermione lui avait exprimé ses remerciements de la façon la plus percutante qui soit. Elle s'aperçut de son erreur quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle vit le visage souriant de Ron. Intérieurement elle s'était donnée des coups de pieds pour ça pendant plusieurs minutes, se maudissant d'avoir manqué d'esprit. Maintenant elle allait de voir expliquer à Ron qu'il ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un ami et que le baiser était une erreur. _Et il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il le prenne bien_ , était l'une des pensées d'Hermione à l'heure actuelle, réfléchissant profondément au problème.

Le groupe franchit les portes du château quelques minutes plus tard et arriva dans la Grande Salle sans que Ron n'ait tenté quoi que ce soit. Toutes les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs sauf une trônant au centre de la pièce, entièrement recouverte de boissons diverses et variées allant du jus de citrouille jusqu'au whisky Pur Feu, en passant par le vin d'orties, l'hydromel et la bièraubeurre. En quelques minutes, la salle fût remplie de sorciers et sorcières ayant décidés de s'attarder un peu plus longtemps à Poudlard afin de finir l'événement sur une note plus joyeuse, soit une centaine de personnes au total.

Quand la salle fût pleine, la Directrice fit tinter une cuillère en argent contre le haut de son verre de Whisky Pur Feu pour attirer l'attention :

-"Mesdames et messieurs", commença le Professeur McGonagall, "encore une fois, merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage aux héros aillant donné leur vie pour protéger le monde des ténèbres. Il nous faut maintenant aller de l'avant afin de reconstruire une société prospère et juste sur les bases saines d'une égalité totale entre tous. Je vous propose donc de lever nos verres pour nos disparus qui seront toujours dans nos cœurs et à l'avenir lumineux pour que leur sacrifice n'ait pas été vain : À nos disparus et à l'avenir !"

Et elle leva son verre de whisky pur feu, les yeux légèrement humides menaçant de faire craquer le masque stoïque, et fut immédiatement imitée par toutes les personnes présentes, reprenant d'une seule voix : - "A nos disparus et à l'avenir !"

* * *

 _italique_ : pensées  
" _italique_ ": sortilège

J'espère que ça vous plait. Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues :)  
Je ne demande qu'à faire mieux.


End file.
